


【DMC】每日茶讯【VD】

by 95_BUG



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 维吉尔成了时装设计师
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 没正经段子合集【？】同名梗

【今日茶讯：我哥让我做他的恋人】  
太糟糕了，狩猎恶魔时都没遇到过这么糟糕的情况。  
“但丁，看着我，你必须记住是我在这里。”  
维吉尔用命令的口吻低声说着，但丁咬着下唇对上哥哥的视线，那冷静得好像与此无关的眼神叫他泄出短促的呻吟。  
“嘘，安静。”  
外面传来冲水的声音，但丁别开头，嘴抿成一条线，不快地喷着鼻息，又被维吉尔扳着下巴扭正了回去。  
“我说‘看着我’。”  
简直比纯血的恶魔还恶魔！但丁不无幽怨地看着维吉尔，换来的是对方加重了手上的动作。  
为什么维吉尔要那么在意细节？为什么他的“朋友”要关心别人的私生活？随着快感不断的累加，但丁甚至觉得有点委屈。刚才他就落单几分钟，一个瘦削妖艳，纽扣都散着金钱味的男人就贴了过来，问他维吉尔的“那活”是不是传的那么猛。  
我怎么知道！当时但丁差点脱口而出，对方那微妙的表情让但丁心惊胆战，仿佛他抓住了什么蒙杜斯都没挖出来的把柄。然后维吉尔突然出现，从容地把但丁从那男人身边拉开，拽到卫生间的隔间里紧急补课。  
“如果你要到了就告诉我，别射到我的衣服上。”  
“……”  
可恶的维吉尔！但丁真想推开他从今晚的灾难里逃走，但是不得不说，维吉尔套弄的手法确实让他很舒服。  
“我觉得、应该……就要……”  
维吉尔突然加快了手上的速度，另一只手压在头部揉弄，甚至有些粗暴，但丁猝不及防，在被极致的快感贯穿身体时，他无声地尖叫，被掌握着射到了哥哥的手掌里。  
但丁被捧着脸，带着混乱的气息面对维吉尔。对方似乎很欣赏他的这幅样子，他听到哥哥轻快的声音：“现在他自己就能看出答案了。”  
但是高潮并没有冲走但丁的全部理智，他握住维吉尔的手腕，喘息着直视他的眼睛:“你……抹到我脸上了。”  
维吉尔保持着微笑，又拍了拍弟弟的脸颊。  
恶魔中的恶魔。但丁无力地想着，悔不及当初。  
在放弃做魔王之后，维吉尔对狩猎恶魔的营生好像没有太大的兴趣，每天在忙什么也不向房东，即他的弟弟透露。但丁倒是不太在意，他们都是成年人了，只要他老哥别干什么伤天害理的事他都不会干涉。结果就是等他回过神时，维吉尔成了名声大噪的时装设计师。  
这还不是维吉尔告诉他的，是他从帕蒂那里知道的。那个一套衣服好像就从未穿过两次的女孩某天突然跑来他的事务所，闲待了一天后无心提起似的当着但丁的面说：“要是能买到一个维吉尔设计的限量包包，让我一整年不穿裙子都好呀……”  
那女孩拿来的时尚杂志帮但丁排除了重名的可能性，他立刻冲上搂跑去维吉尔的房间，想问问这早出晚归的男人把他真正的哥哥藏哪去了，而维吉尔也没藏着掖着，当场从柜子里翻出了帕蒂说的那个包。  
但丁一阵语无伦次，帕蒂如愿拥有了梦寐以求的包包，而维吉尔则有了一笔够买够买一万分草莓圣代的进账。  
等他们的小客人心满意足地离开后，更大的冲击等待着但丁。只有嘴上斯文的维吉尔不慌不忙对仍处于恍惚状态的但丁说：“既然你问起来了，正好有件事需要你帮忙。”  
维吉尔开口请人帮忙实属罕见，上次这种状况还是一半的他跑来事务所委托但丁摆平他的另一半。但丁警惕起来，同时还有那么一点点期待，毕竟最近的日子过得太无聊了，接到的委托也全是处理一些小杂碎。  
“兄弟之间就该互相帮助，说吧。”  
“我想让你做我的恋人。”  
晴天一道霹雳，但丁还没反应过来怎么回事就化成了灰。凭借半魔惊人的恢复力，但丁又攒起来一小撮，以最开明，最天真的心态颤巍巍地问：“你、你能说下为什么吗？”  
是的，维吉尔肯定有他的理由，他总是这样，有什么话都在心里憋着，只把看似冷酷部分抛给但丁让他做阅读理解。同时但丁也做好了心理准备，毕竟他是个这么有魅力的男人，把自己老哥迷倒也不是不可能嘛！但他有必要提醒出走人间二十年的维吉尔，在人类的世界里，亲兄弟搞在一起可是大有问题的。  
不过他们是半魔，也许在恶魔的世界里这种事并没有……  
“哦，因为我需要社交。”  
……什么问题。  
“啊？”  
社交？什么社交？这个词从维吉尔嘴里说出来竟然平添了一份未知的恐怖，但丁退开一步，上下打量试图从眼前的男人身上找出他不是维吉尔的证据。  
详细的解释对维吉尔来说好像能要了他的命，但这次他一反常态，耐着性子把原因讲给但丁听：时尚圈的人认为直男不懂什么叫时尚，所以他想让但丁帮他假装成基佬。  
“这是歧视！”但丁义愤填膺，“老哥你不要管他们！人类总是爱搞这些，你只要做你自己就好了！”  
但是不要杀人放火，但丁补充。  
没想到维吉尔丝毫没受到鼓舞，还不屑地啧了一声，嘲讽但丁脑袋里都是一些无关紧要的东西。莫名其妙被骂的但丁当然不能善罢甘休，追着问他到底有什么理由。  
“当然是那些光鲜躯壳下腐臭的灵魂，”维吉尔勾起嘴角，笑容令但丁不寒而栗，“你不觉得很有趣吗？”  
这人没救了。  
“你这样说你的同行不太好吧……？”  
维吉尔的笑容像没存在过似的消失了，掏出但丁不知道他什么时候买来的智能手机，一边用拇指在屏幕上来回滑动一边冷冰冰地说：“你不愿意帮忙的话，我找别人。”  
太恐怖了，维吉尔都已经有关系好到能帮他干这种事的朋友了，光是想想但丁都觉得不可思议。为了帮哥哥保住这段难得的友谊，他赶紧拦住维吉尔，表示自己愿意帮忙。顺便还能看着他别干什么出格的事。  
他刚说完就被维吉尔拉了过去，手机的摄像头直对着他们的脸，维吉尔搂着他的肩对他说：“但丁，笑一笑。”  
“啊，哦好的。”  
但丁怎么也没想到自己和阔别二十年的哥哥的第一张合影竟然以这种形式诞生，维吉尔还用现代科技为这张照片添加了魔法，让照片中的但丁看上去格外光彩照人。  
美好的一天。但丁看到维吉尔给那张照片的配文，后面还跟着一朵玫瑰和三颗草莓。完成这些后，维吉尔把照片发布了出去。但丁知道这个社交软件，帕蒂总在玩，还缠着但丁也申请账号发些动态，这自然被他以没有手机为由拒绝了，没想到他老哥竟先一步沦陷了。  
隐隐约约，但丁感觉自己捅了大篓子，他负隅顽抗，做出最后的挣扎：“维吉尔，人类不喜欢乱伦。”  
“没关系，别说我们是兄弟就好了。”维吉尔轻描淡写地说。  
“哦。”  
但丁心里很不是滋味，虽然他也不知道因为什么。

【精品茶讯：当季流行色是红色？真相没那么简单！】  
在与自己的哥哥成为“恋人”后，维吉尔认为他们应该有更多抓人眼球的互动，正好又到了他该设计新品的时候，于是提出以但丁为对象来设计衣服。  
“‘他就是我的缪斯’，这样的宣传怎么样？”  
听着还不错，当然但丁没说出来，免得他们之间的气氛越来越怪。  
那之后但丁第一次去了维吉尔的工作室，对于老哥在外面租了房子这件事但丁也是毫不知情。  
设计稿已经有了雏形，维吉尔把它们拿给但丁看，告诉他关于新品的想法：这期要以红色为主题色，款式偏休闲，要不要使用复古的风格还在考虑中。作为他个人标志的蛇纹仍会保留，但里衬花纹的选择他还要做进一步考虑。  
但丁听罢，一语中的：“这不就是把你的衣服染成红色吗？”  
维吉尔露出轻蔑的笑容：“你这个说法不成立，我才不穿红色的衣服。”  
“我也不穿花纹那么多的衣服啊？”但丁据理力争。  
维吉尔耸耸肩：“跟我有什么关系。”  
“……”  
四十年了，但丁觉得是时候承认他血浓于水的亲哥哥是个混蛋了。  
经过为期一下午的抗争，维吉尔最终同意减少三分之一的花纹，而且加上银制骷髅饰品。事情向着良好的方向发展，但丁看过经过修改的设计稿，觉得成品应该能在他的接受范围内。接下来就是新的挑战，按照维吉尔的计划，这次新品的宣传照他打算直接让但丁做模特，所以需要按照但丁的身材打板。  
维吉尔拿出一条皮尺，让但丁脱掉外套站好。身经百战的恶魔猎人在这时突然有些紧张，为了量尺寸，维吉尔跟他靠得格外近，当那根皮尺环在他腰上时，但丁能感受到哥哥的指尖轻触他的腹部，十分接近曾经被阎魔刀捅进去的位置。想起当初被贯穿的感觉，但丁忍不住打了个寒颤，他的内脏似乎都在瑟瑟发抖。  
“别乱动。”  
但丁又重新挺直后背，努力不去想当年的事，那已经翻篇了。再说阎魔刀也不在附近，大概它也不会想到自己的主人会用那双握剑的手握剪刀吧？  
量完腰围，维吉尔撤开手，推了推但丁的手肘：“抬胳膊。”  
但丁乖乖照做了，这次维吉尔量的是胸围。但丁还记得，在特米尼格的塔顶，当他倒地欲起时，维吉尔又用叛逆……嗯……  
“嗯？”  
一声疑惑的哼声把但丁拉回了现实，维吉尔松开皮尺看了看，又一次绕在但丁的胸前，这次他眉头都皱了起来。  
“怎么了？出什么错了吗？”  
理所当然的，维吉尔没回答他，而是突然掀开了但丁的衣服。这下连传奇的恶魔猎人都防不住惊叫起来，像被流氓撩了裙子的女学生一样用力把衣服压回身上，大叫：“你在干嘛！”  
维吉尔似乎没意识到他的行为实属下流，还反过来质问但丁：“你的胸怎么那么大？”  
“哈？”  
“什么时候变大的？二十年前明明还很平。”  
说着，维吉尔一把抓住了但丁的胸，来回抓揉，嘴里还念念有词：“我还以为是你这件宽松衣服的缘故……还是软的，难道因为你吃太多垃圾食品，脂肪都堆积到胸上了吗？”  
接着更进一步，维吉尔的另一只手贴到了但丁的屁股上，又是捏又是揉，自顾自地点头，好像觉得自己的猜测很有道理似的。  
但丁丝毫不觉得这有什么道理可言，他就那么僵在维吉尔怀里，不知所措。他不确定该怎么看待哥哥这样的举动，没有人这么碰过他的身体，连他自己都不会这么干。这么揉他的胸和屁股，应该、算是骚扰了吧？但维吉尔是他哥哥啊？被自己的哥哥这样摸是不是很正常？想想他们小时候还睡在一起的来着，洗澡的时候还会互相帮着擦洗……所以应该只是普通的，摸一摸？  
虽说两人是亲兄弟，可由于两人自幼分离，但丁对兄弟之间能够亲密到何种程度其实没什么概念，再说重逢后维吉尔也没表现出亲近他的欲望，这让但丁更加没有判断的标准，甚至期望跟他同样没经验的维吉尔给出一个答案。处在这进退两难的境地，维吉尔的动作突然停下了。  
“……但丁，什么东西顶在我腿上？”  
堂堂恶魔猎人发出了小猫一样可怜的呜咽声，脸红的像熟透的果子。  
“我、我太紧张了……”但丁给出了一个他觉得很可信的理由，还能怎么解释？肯定是这样！可维吉尔一点给他台阶下的意思都没有，反过来给了他致命一击：“原来你是被摸胸和屁股就会硬的人吗？”  
听着哥哥用平常的声音说出这种话，但丁差点爆魔人。他一把推开维吉尔，面红耳赤得半天也没说出一个字，最后干脆恶狠狠哼了一声，跺着脚走开了。  
“你要去哪？尺寸还没量完！”  
“厕所！”  
卫生间的门被砰的一声摔上，维吉尔挺立的头发都颤了颤，险些塌陷。有时他觉得但丁真是不可理喻，突然就发脾气，好像他做错了什么似的。维吉尔不悦地环抱起手臂，如果但丁想他去道歉可就打错算盘了，不过话说回来……他抬起手，看着自己的手掌，微微弯曲手指。  
又大又软，维吉尔回想着那触感，柔软的胸部和臀部，腰却意外的纤细，嗯……

维吉尔推出了红色系的全新女装系列，好评如潮！火爆异常！推出当天即断货！时尚界对这位才华横溢的新人设计师赞赏有加：“新系列将女性魅力诠释的淋漓尽致，却又不情色，一如既往的透露出贵族般的优雅气质。”  
唯有疑似是维吉尔恋人的但丁似乎有所不满，他没在自己的INS和推特上发布任何与该系列相关的动态。

——TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

【新茶新讯：知名设计师雇人伪装Gay？！】  
最近但丁很无聊。关于这个他也没什么办法，恶魔猎人就是这样一个职业，优点是不用像上班族一样朝九晚五，缺点是工作时间和时常都极其不固定。这段日子显然是行业的又一次寒冬，不过这也意味着没什么恶魔出来危害人间，为此无工可开但丁倒也没什么意见。  
然而无聊是真的无聊，再这样下去他很可能又要陷入维吉尔回来前的那种死循环，好在，现在他不是一个人了。  
也不知道出于何种目的，维吉尔把工作室的钥匙给了但丁一把。算不上受宠若惊，但丁对维吉尔这种大方的举动还是挺惊讶的，他把那把钥匙和事务所的钥匙串到一起，打趣道他们就像正式开始同居生活的情侣。维吉尔听罢，深受启发，当晚但丁发现自己的钥匙被偷拍发到了网上，配文照搬他说的话，而作案的正是他的亲哥哥。  
总之维吉尔的工作室是但丁无聊时的好去处，那里永远有免费的WiFi和空调，如果他去之前和维吉尔打招呼的话，冰箱里还会有一杯草莓圣代，钥匙的事他也就既往不咎了。  
和赋闲在家的但丁不同，这段时间维吉尔好像格外忙碌。他每天天没亮就出门，后半夜才回来，过得好像饱受吸血企业压迫的员工，后来干脆夜不归宿。因为手握阎魔刀，每天他出门和回来都无声无息，但丁三天后才发现他老哥已经彻底不着家了，因为他发现空披萨盒在地上躺了三天没动地方。  
为了确定维吉尔是死是活，顺便打发无聊，但丁决定突袭维吉尔的工作室。可惜但丁什么都没能逮到，维吉尔真的在认真工作。他端坐在沙发上抱着pad涂涂画画，鼻梁上架着一副平光眼镜，桌上摆着一杯喝了一半的咖啡和一个堆满棒棒糖纸棒的烟灰缸。  
但丁拿起烟灰缸端详了一会儿，问：“之前我就想说了，你既不抽烟也不嗜甜，为什么一到画设计稿的时候就像是个老烟枪一样棒棒糖一根接一根？”  
被提问的维吉尔头也没抬，极其敷衍地哼了两声，咬碎嘴里的糖果，按烟头似的把纸棒按进了但丁还没放下的烟灰缸里，然后迅速拆开了新一支棒棒糖。见哥哥不理自己，但丁又去碰他的眼镜，想把它从那双根本用不上它的双眼前解放出来，同时达到骚扰维吉尔的目的，在差点被幻影剑扎穿手后放弃了。  
但丁耸耸肩，说实在的，被特意跑来看望的人无视他多少有点伤心，不过也就一点点，就一点点，转瞬即逝的那种。他跑去打开冰箱，突然过来自然也没有草莓圣代招待，上次他来时塞进去的啤酒已经不见了，取而代之的是一罐罐冷萃咖啡，这叫但丁的失落又翻了一倍。  
百无聊赖的但丁翻了会儿杂志，工作室只有时尚杂志，男装和女装都有，他还从上面翻到了之前维吉尔设计的红色做主题色的系列女装。他看着图片上的女模特，搞不懂维吉尔既然能接触到那么多年轻貌美的人，以他的名声和魅力勾勾手指就能钓上来一个理想的情人，为什么还要拉自己来假装是Gay呢？难道说维吉尔是那种心地善良不愿意欺骗别人感情的类型？但丁回忆了一番，好像是这么回事，维吉尔没尝试过从他这里骗走什么，从来都是强取豪夺。  
熬到下午三点，维吉尔还是那个状态，但丁在他旁边倒挂在沙发上都无法使他挪出一丝精力看自己一眼。传奇的恶魔猎人再一次阶段性放弃，爬起来给自己订了份披萨，他并不觉得饿，只是需要来点零食排遣排遣。他也问了维吉尔有没有什么想要的，然后被指使去从冰箱里拿一罐咖啡。  
在等待披萨期间，但丁开始刷手机。出于维吉尔那宏伟的装Gay计划，但丁也被迫注册了社交账号，不时发一条状态表明自己是活生生的人，而不是AI合成的。但丁不常打开手机上网，想起来发点什么也总是收到毫不相干的评论，发一张外套的照片会被说“好可爱”，发一张没吃完的披萨会被说“好可爱”，发一张自己的照片也会被这么说，人类对“可爱”到底是以什么为标准，他已经搞不清楚了。在看过一会儿不咸不淡的东西和说的煞有介事关于恶魔的“科普”之后，但丁哀叹一声，点开了挂着小红点的消息栏。  
可爱，可爱，可爱，装Gay，可爱，可爱……嗯？  
但丁从沙发上翻坐起来，收获了维吉尔不加掩饰的咋舌声。他把评论又翻上去，看到夹在一众“可爱”间与众不同的一条，生活缺少刺激时这种把事实抖露出来的话语还真是提神醒脑。  
那条评论的内容实在称不上文雅，大概对方坚信在屏幕另一方自己就是绝对安全的，对阎魔刀这种能切开空间的魔具并不知情。但丁不是很在意，他还不想像老哥那样成为网络上会潜入梦境把说他坏话的人胖揍一顿的传说。点进发表那条评论的人的主页，但丁发现那个人转发了相当多关于自己老哥假装是Gay的内容。他又亲自搜了一下，发现持同样观点的人不在少数，其中称得上主流的说法是维吉尔为了混入瞧不上异性恋的时尚圈便花钱雇佣但丁假装他的恋人，以此达到隐瞒自己真实性取向的目的。  
这可真是太厉害了，但丁感叹，除了花钱雇佣那条，如果草莓圣代也能算雇佣费的话。  
不管怎么说，但丁站在自己的立场上想了想认为这是件好事，真相被戳穿就意味着他不用再假装是自己老哥的恋人了，从今往后他又是自由自在的单身汉。如此重大的喜讯，他当然要立刻告知另一位当事人。  
“维吉尔你看这个！已经有人怀疑你装Gay了！”  
维吉尔当即做出了回应：“你就不能别来打扰我吗！”  
举着手机的但丁愣在原地，维吉尔没理他，夹着Pad端着咖啡和新开的一包棒棒糖离开沙发去了书房，还不忘一把摔上了房门。

【茶余饭后：不要招惹维吉尔】  
披萨彻底凉透前，维吉尔从房间里出来了。屋外的灯没开，唯一的光亮来自电视屏幕，电视里正在播小猫咪的纪录片，白色的小奶猫咬住妈妈的奶头就不松口。维吉尔看了一会儿，反应过来：“你怎么不开声音？”  
但丁盘坐在沙发上，身上披了条毯子，从头顶到屁股，遮的严严实实。他双眼空洞地盯着屏幕，哑着声说：“你不是让我别打扰你吗？”  
经过数秒回忆，维吉尔想起了自己跑去书房的原因，他离当一个好脾气的人实在有太远的距离，不然他也不会半夜去揍那些无缘无故就在自己动态下大放厥词的混蛋们了。简单来说就是他毫无悔意，想起来还是很火大。  
“说真的但丁，你来的时间非常不对，非常，不对。你难道感觉不到变化吗？”  
“什么变化？”  
“什么变、”维吉尔气结，拍开电灯开关，“气温在升高！春天已经过了三分之一，但丁，夏天就要来了！”  
由于这突如其来的刺眼光芒，但丁哀嚎一声整个人都躲进了毯子里，闷声大叫着：“夏天就夏天！跟我有什么关系！”  
维吉尔上去想拽开但丁的毯子，在尝试期间但丁滚到了地上，但丁不甘寂寞，就势绊倒了维吉尔，于是两人在不动刀的前提下打了一架。  
半小时后，两人坐沙发上。因为遭到打架的波及，沙发断了一条腿，坐在两条腿完好那边的但丁总往维吉尔那边滑。  
“好吧，夏天。”但丁喷着不快的鼻息，又把屁股挪远一次，“天气变热所以你的脾气也跟着变得更臭了是吗？我还不知道咱们有这种体质呢。”  
“你就尽管说风凉话吧，”维吉尔讥讽道，“因为你根本不懂设计夏装有多难！”  
夏装设计，对其他设计师来说或许不算什么，但对维吉尔来说，这可以说是他职业生涯的第一道坎，是他身为设计师经历的第一个瓶颈期，因为这么多年来他根本就没穿过夏装。  
但丁想反驳他，可刚一开口就意识到他是对的。不只是维吉尔，但丁的衣柜里也缺乏应季的衣服，六月中旬穿着皮衣皮靴跑来跑去在他看来也没有任何问题。似乎半魔在温度感知上并没有人类那么敏感，或者说适应性更强，他记得在同样的季节里自己好歹换上了衬衫，而尼禄还套着毛衣。  
不过这点小问题难不倒但丁，他很快就抓到了维吉尔这番话的漏洞，毫不客气地予以重击：“但是你也设计女装啊，我可没见你有穿过裙子。”  
听到但丁的言论，维吉尔紧皱的眉头舒展，挂在脸上的阴郁也随之消散了，他看着但丁，那副神情好像但丁是某种发光体。  
他恍然大悟：“原来如此，和夏装没关系，我只是单纯没灵感。”  
攻击落空。但丁一时没撑住，栽到了维吉尔身上。维吉尔单手捏住但丁两颊托起他的脑袋，想起另一个问题：“不过你究竟是过来干什么？”  
被掐着脸的但丁下巴活动起来不是很自在，他吐字模糊：“或实话？”  
“说吧。”  
但丁坐直身子，有点害羞地说：“你三天没回家，我担心你。”  
听到这个答案，维吉尔睁大了眼睛，似乎很是意外。见状，但丁立刻替自己辩解：“也没有很担心，就是无聊的时候想想吧。不过看你一个人在这边过得也不错嘛，比我想象得好多了，哦对了，你煮的咖啡好苦，连奶和糖都不准备，难道是用完了？早知道我就顺路买——”  
说着说着，维吉尔突然抬起了右手。但丁收声，以为这是又一轮打架的讯号，他绷紧了每一块肌肉，随时准备接下那一击，然而维吉尔并没有攻击他，只是把手放到了但丁的头顶。  
“下次来之前记得提前通知我，”维吉尔说，摸了摸但丁的脑袋，“不然冰箱里是不会有草莓圣代的。”  
但丁对着维吉尔眨眨眼，发出一串壶里的水烧开了似的声音，他甩甩头把脑袋上的那只手甩了下去：“别、别把我当小孩对待！我就比你晚出生几分钟！”  
“既然如此，就把甜品取消好了。”  
“那不行！”但丁激烈反对，“喜欢吃甜品跟孩子气又不挂钩，你不是也在没完没了吃棒棒糖吗？”  
维吉尔环抱起胳膊：“那不一样。”  
“我觉得都是一个意思。”  
“我是为了营造那种紧张的工作氛围，戴上眼镜，咖啡不断烟不断，但是我讨厌焦油味，所以用棒棒糖代替。”维吉尔一本正经地说着，戳了戳但丁的鼻尖，对弟弟说：“而你，你是真的喜欢吃甜的东西。”  
对于此番解释，但丁心底泛起了一阵波澜，然后又重归平静了。他觉得自己老哥真的是个很矛盾的人，倾向于采取暴力手段的同时又格外注重仪式感，二十年前就是如此，明明维吉尔自己下来找他打一架更方便快捷，却非要站在塔顶，等他爬上去才动手。我也该习惯了，但丁自我安慰，但还是没能止住自己的叹息。  
维吉尔似乎不是很在意，他轻易翻过了这篇，重新回到他的创作问题上。他认为没灵感就是没灵感，蛮干毫无意义，所以他打算出门转转，换换心情。  
“哦，你能这么想真好。”但丁干巴巴地说，他捡起地上的毯子抖了抖，重新把自己裹了进去：“记得帮我带份晚饭，我不想吃凉披萨，薯片之类的零食也要。”  
“你在说什么，你也要跟来。”  
“什么？”  
不等但丁反应，维吉尔已经把他连人带毯子一起扛到了肩上。由于被毯子包裹着，手脚的活动都受到了极大的限制，但丁只好一边扑腾一边用还没被堵上的嘴大叫：“放我下来！你出去散心还要我看着吗？”  
维吉尔用更大的力气勒紧但丁的腰，不疾不徐地解释道：“说是散心，其实是我想起今晚有场邀约，纸醉金迷，物欲横流的那种。原本我是打算拒绝的，不过刚刚我改主意了。”  
“是吗？听上去除了能畅饮到天亮也没什么吸引人的地方，祝你玩得愉快！”但丁说，他竭力挣脱出来一条胳膊，对着哥哥的后背又敲又捶。  
“跟你一个弯子都不能绕对吗？”  
维吉尔拉开休息室的门，里面有一张样式简单的单人床，他精准地把但丁抛了上去。摔在床上的但丁飞快甩开了碍事的毯子，让他去参加一堆普通人吵吵嚷嚷的派对不如让他再睡一个月。然而维吉尔坚定地堵在了他溜之大吉的路线上，扑过来把他牢牢按在床上。  
小小的单人床承受着它不该承受的重量，在维吉尔投下的阴影中，但丁感觉自己血液在倒流，他看着哥哥嘴唇张合，温柔又恳切地说：“但丁，我需要你。”  
维吉尔说的没错，天气确实变得更热了，但丁切身体会到了这点，他热得口干舌燥，身上的每一件衣服都显得那么多余跟碍事。在他热昏头之前，含混模糊地问维吉尔为什么需要他。  
其实但丁并不在意答案，随便说点什么或者干脆闭口不言他都不介意，可是维吉尔如此体贴又认真，他扼着但丁的手腕，脸上浮现出足以帮他驱赶燥热的邪恶微笑，开口道：“我亲爱的弟弟，我当然需要你，你一定要在我的身边，因为只有我一个人可没法让那些说我装Gay的渣滓们闭嘴。”  
但丁猛地打了个寒战，现在他确实不热了。

——TBC——


	3. Chapter 3

【突发茶讯：但丁身材走样穿衣难？！】  
诚如维吉尔所说，他们从卫生间出来后再没人问他们性生活是否精彩了，但这不意味其他无聊的问题会一并消失。大概因为这是但丁第一次跟在维吉尔身边出现于公众场合，那些维吉尔的同行们看他就像看到新物种一样，他们凑过来，有的想知道但丁究竟是什么人，有的想了解他和维吉尔的故事，有的夸赞他的外表，透露出邀他合作的意向，不过但丁看得出最后一种人和前两种的目的一样。  
一开始但丁会躲到维吉尔后面去回避那些问题，但架不住一波一波的人，当维吉尔被其中一个拉走讨论银色和绿色哪个更有可能成为下个季度的流行色后，但丁就和他失散了。没了维吉尔，但丁感觉自己就像在商场里和父母走散的小孩子，但很明显维吉尔是不会去广播站广播要但丁去哪里找他的，但丁只能孤身奋战。  
身为恶魔猎人的但丁并不认为人类会比恶魔更难搞。然而很快他就发现那些衣着光鲜妆容精致的男男女女每个都比十个帕蒂加起来还可怕，或者说是帕蒂平时待他特别仁慈。一旦被他们盯上，不断条尾巴就别想跑。  
由于但丁没有尾巴，应对起来就变得更加困难。在饱受折磨后，但丁摸清了套路，但凡有人靠近自己他就大笑着说好呀好呀没问题，赶在对方之前干脆利落地灌自己一杯酒，然后趁对方反应不及时一个骗术师闪走。  
经过几轮操作，但丁成功闪到了露台。在露台中央，有人正搂在一起谈情说爱，但丁就找个角落站着假装欣赏今晚遮在云后的月亮，待了没一会儿他就听到男人说“宝贝，你今晚真美”之类的话，两人好一番含情脉脉，迅速敲定了该去谁家。  
结婚的时候要记得感谢我这个电灯泡啊。  
没了旁人，但丁总算能松口气，他解开领带拉开领口，吹着晚风对着躲起来的月亮惬意地叹息。如果说还有什么不足的话，大概就是派对不提供披萨盒圣代，以及一条不适合自己的内裤。想起这个，但丁又不自在得扭了扭屁股，一定程度上他还是怀疑这是维吉尔故意而为之。  
今天早些时候，维吉尔拿来一套白色的西装让他换上，说这是他今晚的礼服。起初但丁并没看出那套衣服是维吉尔做的，因为它太朴素了，纯白的外套上没有一点纹样，浅灰色的衬衣和黑色的领带也是一样，直到他看到绣满花纹的暗红色里衬。经维吉尔提醒，但丁注意到银制的纽扣上还有骷髅的图案，每一颗都有。  
不管怎么说，但丁没有拒绝哥哥的这个小小要求，而且老实讲维吉尔给他做了衣服这事还让他挺开心的，只是穿上之后惊人地合身让他有些不适，因为他明明记得维吉尔只量过自己的腰围和胸围。  
换好之后，但丁走出被他当做更衣间的休息室，在他换衣服的时候维吉尔也换上了一套款式类似的灰蓝色西装，这让但丁产生了某种错觉，好像他们接下来要去的不是派对现场而是教堂。  
维吉尔对但丁似乎很满意，退后两步上下打量一番之后又凑近过来左看右看，摆摆他的胳膊又拽拽他的衣摆，脸上的笑容就像得到了想要的礼物的孩子，直到他绕到但丁身后，发现那处无法忽视的瑕疵。他突然撩开但丁的外套，大叫起来：“这是什么！”  
“那是我的屁股。”但丁说。  
“不对！”维吉尔严肃地盯但丁的屁股，像在地板上发现不明粘稠液体的侦探般伸出手指，沿着一条曲线抹过。但丁打了个激灵，维吉尔当机立断抓住了他的手腕。  
那个手感，那道痕迹，毫无疑问：“是内裤的边痕！”  
“哇，你发现了真相！”但丁故作惊讶，同时还有点尴尬。他抽回手，转身面对维吉尔，安慰道：“好啦，没人会盯着一个男人的屁股看的。我们快出发吧，时间不等人。”  
不料维吉尔非但不领情，还睥睨着说但丁盲目乐观，跟在他的身边就意味着浑身上下都会是焦点，更何况但丁的屁股不是别人想就能不去看的。  
“出现这种状况只有两种可能，第一，裤子的尺寸没有达到完美，第二，你变胖了。”维吉尔分析道，向但丁投去一道危险的目光，“你太不懂得克制了。”  
“我没胖！”但丁反驳。  
依他的感觉穿在身上的裤子只是稍微有些紧而已，只要今晚别有恶魔蹦出来要他揍就完全可以忽略，而且为什么他们非要在出门前讨论他的屁股？但这在维吉尔那里行不通，他从来容不得一点点瑕疵，衣服上的拉锁他都要拉到头才舒心，更何况那是他亲自做的衣服。  
虽然维吉尔不满意，但他也不可能在十分钟内做条新裤子出来，更不用提布料的问题，无奈之下，他只好采用了一个折中的计策。  
“换上这个。”  
但丁接住维吉尔扔过来的一团东西，展开一看，是一条丁字裤。

【温馨茶言：少喝酒，多喝茶】  
耽溺于回忆，但丁一时没有注意到身后来人，在哀叹中被一双悄无声息的手抓住了屁股。瞬间但丁清醒了不少，他猛一回头，发现那人还是个惯犯。  
“天啊老哥，把你的手拿开！”  
维吉尔如他所愿松了手，无所谓地说：“只要你别扭来扭去。”  
但丁撇了撇嘴：“还不是因为你给我的内裤。”以及你在卫生间干的好事。但丁想，但没说出口。  
“究其原因是因为你垃圾食品吃太多了。”维吉尔双手比划画出一个圆弧，“好像比之前摸起来大。”  
“我、没、胖。”但丁一个字一个字地说着，不过他底气也不是很足，毕竟现在他有了稳定的草莓圣代供应商。他摸了摸肚子，强行换了个话题：“你们最后讨论出结果了吗？绿色还是银色？”  
提起这个，维吉尔拢了下垂散下去的头发，似乎有些失落：“那只是个幌子，目的还是问你和我的事。”  
“哦。”  
但丁靠在露台边，已经接近午夜，下面依旧车水马龙，他扬起嘴角，碰了碰哥哥的手肘问道：“维吉尔，你知道屋里那些人和我聊天最多用哪句话做开场白吗？”  
维吉尔看了但丁一眼：“‘你们是怎么认识的’还是‘你们真是天造地设的一对’？”  
“就打架来说，咱们确实是天造地设的一对。但很可惜他们对我说的不是这些。”但丁笑着说，他退后一步，拉开他的外套：“他们会说‘我喜欢你的衣服’。”  
屋子里已经有人注意到了他们两个的消失，身穿白色西装的但丁背对着他们所有人，在清冷的月色和柔暖的灯光间熠熠生辉。维吉尔看着但丁，灰蓝的眼睛里只有这个总是选择笨拙又不直白的方式的弟弟，轻笑着摇摇头，自豪地对他说：“那不是当然的吗？因为那是我做的衣服。”  
他们被发现了，露台上来了第三个人，然后是第四个，但丁回到维吉尔身边，小声嬉笑着：“你瞧，这个避难所已经没用了，咱们还是快点溜吧。”  
“我同意，我们就用你的那套方法。”  
“我的方法？”  
维吉尔搂住但丁的腰让他靠得更近，在但丁茫然的注视下亲吻了他的嘴唇。  
信号灯切到了红灯，接近的脚步停止，云缓慢飘动终于露出圆月的一角，恶魔见了都会颤抖的恶魔猎人睁大了眼睛，虹膜上映出维吉尔不易察觉的笑容。  
“就像这样。”但丁听到他说。然后维吉尔拉着他的手，光明正大得穿过人群，没人上前再去对他们问东问西，因为阻拦两个看上去已经决定好后半个夜晚该如何度过的人是不会带来一杯好茶的。

【茶言可畏：但丁千杯不醉，维吉尔一杯倒？】  
“那是哪门子我的方法！”但丁大声抱怨着，一口气喝光了自己杯子里的酒。  
维吉尔哼了一声，举起整个酒瓶：“出其不意然后迅速撤离，我掌握的是精髓，你只用到了皮毛。”  
但丁不服气地敲了下吧台，催酒保赶紧把他的酒杯斟满。  
从派对脱身后，维吉尔和但丁并没有选择今晚睡哪张床，而是去了但丁常去的酒馆。这里不大，甚至有些老旧，酒渍渗进地板里，用什么都擦不掉了，不过这里倒也有不少熟客，隔三差五就会来这里喝一杯。  
“你亲了我……你亲了我……”  
“你已经提起过三次了。”维吉尔说，他揉了揉逐渐趴到吧台上的但丁的脑袋，“你就这么在意吗？让我用你‘人性化’的思维想想这事，我又不是抢走了你的初吻，明天你就会忘了这回事。”  
或许是酒精的作用，但丁猛地直起腰，险些从吧椅上栽下去：“只有你会忘！我要把你为了逃走亲了我一口这事记到棺材里，就像你六岁时干过的那次一样！”  
正擦拭酒杯的酒保余光扫向这两个关系说不清道不明的男人，被其中一个散发着杀意的眼神又钉回了杯子上。  
维吉尔扶住额头：“我六岁又干过什么‘伤天害理’的事了？”  
“啊哈！你果然不记得了！”但丁又是振奋又是气愤，“你六岁时就亲了我的嘴，舌头都进来了，就因为你要抢走已经被我放到嘴里的巧克力！”  
说道这里，但丁抽吸两下，把脸埋进了双手中：“那可是我货真价实的初吻……”  
维吉尔忍不住要翻眼睛，本来他是不记得了，但丁这么一说他又想起来了。当时他确实搞过这么一出，但那是因为但丁放进嘴里的是他的那份巧克力。  
“那怎么能算数呢？”  
“那当然算数！”  
提出反对的不是但丁，而是坐在他们身后位置的女人。但丁闻言，转身举杯像那个女人致敬，女人也回敬了他，然后对维吉尔没好气地冷哼。  
维吉尔才懒得跟一个女人置气，特别是跟他们的母亲一样金发碧眼的女人。  
酒过三巡，酒馆里的客人来来去去，酒保都打起哈欠，而但丁和维吉尔依旧坚挺地坐在他们的位置上继续清空一瓶又一瓶酒。  
在其他客人看来他们两个无疑是最古怪的两个酒客，穿着一看便知价格不菲的衣服跑来这种不入流的小地方给自己灌廉价酒，讨论的却是他们参加的在挂着星星的酒店里办的派对多么糟糕。除此之外还有打架弄坏的沙发是修是换，夏天的衣服到底该是什么样，事务所几时才能开张营业。  
“还有，你有够矛盾的，该怎么说呢……”但丁的手指沿着杯沿打转，托着下巴叹息，“又像个老派的恶魔，又真的为你的工作投入心血，乐于嘲笑那些虚情假意又讨厌专业性的部分被忽视，唉……你不是一时兴起对吧？”  
维吉尔默默喝下一杯酒，没有回答。  
但丁自言自语般继续说:“你肯定不是，你做事向来就是这样，没有商量的余地，而且……我也不想你放弃。”  
年长的半魔应了一声，也不知道是答应还是拒绝，因为他自己也没有明确的答案，唯一确定的是，如果哪天又有哪个魔王搞出一个窟窿跑来人间作恶的话，他是绝不会让但丁一个人去面对的。  
“不过话说回来，你怎么还没醉倒啊？”但丁突兀地说，维吉尔听了有些恍惚，倒不是说他忘了这茬，而是他根本就没想过这个问题。  
“但丁，我们不会醉倒的。”他们是半魔，不论如何融入人类世界，他们也终归和人类不一样，恶魔的血不应该给他们败于酒精的机会。  
“不对，你胡说！”但丁端起酒杯，眼看着就要展开新一轮回忆，可他想着想着又把杯子放了回去，喃喃道:“嗯……是我搞错了吗？啊、好像是的……”  
见但丁困于一段自己参与与否悬而未决的记忆，维吉尔把自己的酒倒给但丁一半，带着些许的挑衅对他说:“说不定我错了，你醉得都记不清事了。”  
当然维吉尔只是说笑，他看不出但丁有一丝醉意，依旧是平时那副倔强又有些幼稚的样子，甚至接下来但丁会怎么做他都了如指掌:拒绝承认自己喝醉，继续扫荡酒馆的货架。  
然而凡事都有意外，但丁摇晃着酒杯，喝光了杯中的酒，笑得有点傻气：“哈哈，搞不好真的是那样。”  
话音刚落，但丁一头栽倒在桌上，再没一点动静。那响声显然吸引了酒馆里所有人的注意，他们齐刷刷地看向这对半魔，站在但丁那边原本已经要离开的女人停下了脚步，酒保也重新清醒了。维吉尔怔怔地面对着刚才还好好的弟弟，拿起酒杯喝下自己的那半，他敲敲桌面，缺乏感情地对酒保说：“买单。”

——TBC——


	4. Chapter 4

【今夜无茶】  
维吉尔把但丁带回了事务所，一路上叮叮当当不知道碰翻了什么又撞到了哪里，他拖着但丁上到二楼，终于成功把弟弟扔到了床上。但丁没有一点要醒的迹象，睡得跟死过去了一样，维吉尔猜他今晚是没可能睁眼了，于是着手把但丁身上自己做的西装扒下去。  
这事说上去容易，但给一个醉得手指头都抬不起来的人脱衣服麻烦得叫人恼火。维吉尔把一动不动的但丁翻来覆去，一开始他还小心翼翼避免给西服弄出更多折痕，后来他放弃了，只要能把那些衣服扒下来怎么都好。其中几次他都想干脆直接剪开算了，可想到自己从设计到选料再到制作的日日夜夜，他还是放弃了，一个设计师不能这么对待自己的作品。  
“抬屁股，但丁！把你的屁股抬起来！”  
回应维吉尔的自然是一串意义不明的哼声。但丁能出点动静都像是表现出了对哥哥极大的尊重，更多的时候他就像棉花填得过满还热乎乎的娃娃，维吉尔对此毫无办法。  
经过半个多小时的努力，维吉尔终于把但丁身上绝大多数的衣服都脱掉了，半魔的体质让他不会为这点活动就疲惫，但精神层面他觉得自己是累得满头大汗了。  
但丁平躺在床上，浑身上下只剩一条丁字裤，维吉尔为他精神上的疲倦喘了口气后决定去对付那条拿来应急的内裤。其他时候维吉尔才不会去给但丁脱内裤，他又不是照顾小鬼的保姆，但这次情况特殊，之前但丁就在抱怨这条丁字裤不舒服，如果再让他穿着睡一晚的话，明天一整天维吉尔耳边都不会清净。  
然而，但丁永远是维吉尔周密计划里的不确定因素，就在维吉尔伸手拉扯丁字裤细细的绳带时，但丁毫无征兆地睁开眼睛弹坐了起来。这一系列动作太过突然，虽然维吉尔不会承认，但他确实被吓了一跳，他差点本能地丢出一打幻影剑把但丁再钉回床上。  
但丁这边，他虽然不再是睡死的状态，但好像也没多清醒。他低头看着那只扯着自己内裤的手，那几秒钟漫长得仿佛好几个世纪。他轻哼着点头，好像通过几秒钟的观察得出了某样结论，湖水颜色的眼睛半阖着看向维吉尔，朦朦胧胧的。维吉尔依旧没收回手，他莫名紧张地等待但丁宣布结论，像是等待某种审判。  
事情的发展再次出乎维吉尔的预料，但丁凑近他，向他倾靠过来。他以为这是短暂的清醒消失的迹象，但丁将要栽到他身上，然而但丁依旧醒着，柔软地笑着双手捧起维吉尔的脸，亲吻了他。  
那个吻不是浅尝辄止，但丁出奇的热情，他搂着哥哥的脖子，像迷蒙的小兽一样吮咬维吉尔的嘴唇，贴在他的怀里主动又急切地索吻。维吉尔确信酒精对半魔是有影响的，因为在但丁的嘴唇贴上来的那一瞬间他就忘光了今天发生的每一件事，还有昨天，前天，以及以往的一切，他的大脑一片空白，唯一如烙印般留下的只有但丁本人的存在。他回应了但丁，甚至比但丁期待的更多，他们相拥着纠缠在一起，唇齿难分。维吉尔把但丁重新压回了床上，没什么技巧可言地更深地亲吻自己的弟弟，仿佛要从他那里掠走什么，又仿佛要给予他什么，无论是哪种，维吉尔都没有放手的打算。  
隔着衣服，维吉尔感受到来自但丁的温度和心跳，他在两人嘴唇分离的短暂空档自问，我原本是在干什么来着？当但丁的双腿缠上他的腰时，他又问了但丁：“你在干什么？”  
这个问题一定是毫无必要又招人嫌，但丁听到后脸皱成一团，喉咙里发出不满的呼呼声，他拽着维吉尔的衣领把他拉近自己：“呜啾……操我……”  
“哈……”  
维吉尔反应过来那个撒娇似的语气词其实是他的名字，没人这么叫过他，可能在但丁牙牙学语时有过吧，但那也太久远了。维吉尔想不起来有没有那么回事，或者说目前的状态也没有空闲让他去回忆，不过但丁平时不这么说话，唯一的可能就是他醉得快连自己是谁都不知道了。认清这个事实后，维吉尔不知道从哪里翻找出一些理智，平心静气地告诉但丁：“我没打算操你。”  
这可是句大实话，和弟弟上床不在维吉尔的计划里，起码不在今晚的计划里，可是但丁并不买账，相反他更气恼了，眼睛红红地瞪着维吉尔：“不管你怎么打算的！操我！”  
但丁强硬的态度激起了维吉尔的逆反心理，仿佛一颗火球从喉咙冲荡到下面，硬邦邦地戳着身下的人，他以惊人的克制力咬着牙问：“为什么？我为什么要呢么做？”  
“因为、”但丁咳了一声，掷地有声地继续说，“因为这和你有没有这个打算无关！因为、你先亲了我，把我带走，又脱了我的衣服……所以你就该操我！这是宇宙间的真理，是世界运转的规律！如果你不这么做的话，嗯……我说不定会死。”  
维吉尔被说服了。他不认为但丁会因为今晚不做爱就死掉，但前面说的很有道理，一二三之后就该是第四步，更何况他也不希望但丁死掉，想都不愿意想。  
怀着说不清道不明的信念，维吉尔解开了自己的领带，抓住但丁双手把它们捆在了一起。但丁茫然地看着维吉尔系出一个漂亮又结实的结，小孩子一样张嘴咬了咬，发现舌头和牙齿没法对付那个结。  
“这有什么用？我随随便便就能把它扯开。”  
“别那么做，搭配我这身西装的领带独此一条。”  
但丁了然地点了点头，在有双手间有限的空间里比出一个OK的手势。别再管明天西装要熨烫多久了，阴茎比被酒精影响了判断力的大脑更有先见之明，维吉拉开裤链握住但丁的腰，那条丁字裤连半点障碍都算不上，轻而易举就交出了它本该保护的阵地。  
亲吻之后再没有任何前戏，维吉尔长驱直入，硬挺又炽热的阴茎毫无保留地顶进了紧致的后穴里。但丁睁大了眼睛，接近窒息般抽吸，穴肉绞紧了嵌进身体的入侵者，夹得维吉尔寸步难行。  
“放松但丁，你这样我没法动。”维吉尔以哄诱般的温柔声音说着，其实他急躁得很，软绵绵的但丁却有一个紧的要命的屁股，他怎么没事先想到这个。  
而但丁，他大概是没听到维吉尔在说什么，也可能他更直接地感受到了哥哥心中所想，一开始只是生理性的眼泪，他抽噎了两声，然后就真的哭了起来。但丁一边哭一边用绑在一起的手去推维吉尔，好像受了莫大的委屈似的，含糊不清地说：“出去、出去、疼死了！”  
本来维吉尔还算平静，一听这个火大得连气都只叹了一半，他捉住但丁徒劳的双手质问：“不是你说我必须这么干的吗？”  
眼泪淌得但丁满脸都是，但他顾不上这个，可能是因为气愤他的牙齿都在发抖，声音断断续续地从唇瓣间挤出来：“按道理讲是这样没错……但是、但是、混蛋老哥、混蛋维吉尔！你的鸡巴大得根本不讲道理！”  
但丁一定醉得不轻，听听看什么低级的词都从他嘴里蹦出来了。维吉尔俯身压到但丁身上，用手梳理开他那些被泪水沾到脸上的头发，笑容只能用邪恶来形容：“没关系，弟弟，你会痛不过是因为缺乏经验，只要我们多、试、几、次——”  
说着，维吉尔强行动作起来，这次他把但丁囚禁在怀抱里，让他无处可逃，或是在他又要破天荒吐出什么脏字时就用吻堵住他的嘴。但丁的屁股就像他的性格一样，冥顽不化，里面又湿又热，肉壁却把维吉尔紧紧包裹，既阻止他进去又不让他离开。至于但丁本人，秉着和维吉尔作对的天性，他贴在床上来回扭动屁股，似乎是想把夹在里面的东西挤出去，可那样只是更多地刺激了维吉尔，叫他越来越没可能从中抽身。  
正如维吉尔说的那样，半魔的适应力总能帮他们解决很多麻烦，在最初的彼此折磨后他们开始进入状态，但丁胯间顶起丁字裤的硬物是他狡辩也没用的铁证。维吉尔不再压着但丁，他把但丁拉起来，让他坐到上面。尽管但丁因为之前的眼泪看上去有些迷糊，湖蓝的眼睛有些红肿，嘴唇也在之前的亲吻中蹭破了，不过他没反对哥哥这么干。他再次吞下维吉尔的阴茎，膝盖在床单上磨蹭着，尽其所能地分开双腿，不需要引导便摆动起腰肢，喉咙里发出的都成了甜美的呻吟。  
维吉尔让但丁无处安放的双手环住他的脖子，颇为“好心”地托住两半圆滚的臀肉，一边揉捏一边向两边掰开，在里面咕啾咕啾搅动的水顺着穴口就流了出来，打湿了床单和维吉尔的裤子。  
“但丁，你真是进步神速，说不定你在这方面很有天赋。”维吉尔调笑着说道，其中有两成是真诚的赞美，也可能三成。  
但丁没回话，他翻了翻眼睛搂紧了维吉尔，把维吉尔的脸埋到自己的胸口。维吉尔也没再说什么，他顺着但丁的锁骨亲吻，一路向下，鼻尖蹭着饱满的乳房，舌头寻到右边挺立的乳头，毫不犹豫地就用嘴包裹住那个小小的突起。  
“维吉尔……维吉尔……”但丁呼喊着哥哥的名字，但他没叫维吉尔停下来，或者继续，就像是单纯的呻吟，他扬起头，把孪生哥哥的名字叫那么淫荡，仿佛他能靠着这几个音节就达到高潮似的。维吉尔听着但丁的叫声，捏着他的屁股更狠更深地干他，同时愈发粗暴地对单含在嘴里的东西。  
在量尺寸时维吉尔可没想到有朝一日他会为弟弟的这对乳房着迷，酒精与快感侵扰着他的意识，他甚至开始相信是会有乳汁从里面溢出来的。当他吸了半天还没有如愿以偿时，与耐心这项美德无缘的维吉尔恼羞成怒，狠狠地咬了一口。  
“啊！”  
但丁打了个激灵，什么都没从他的乳头流出去，反而因为着突如其来的刺激，他提前到了。紧勒屁股的丁字裤根本装不下但丁硬起来的阴茎，被推上高潮的他射到了维吉尔的衬衣上，在深色的面料上留下了一道醒目的白色，而他夹紧的屁股迫使维吉尔缴械，毫无保留地射进了他的肚子里。  
两人喘息着，但丁没了力气似的软绵绵地靠在维吉尔身上，维吉尔的阴茎还在他痉挛的后穴里。在高潮的余韵中，他们接吻，时深时浅。  
“再做一次？”维吉尔提议。  
“嗯……”但丁懒洋洋地哼着，叫人听不出答案。他把捆在一起的手递到维吉尔面前，对方心领神会地帮他解开了领带，重现恢复自由后但丁活动着手腕，上面留下了浅浅的勒痕。  
“我会考虑，不过……”  
“不过？”  
但丁用食指勾起哥哥的下巴，露出狡黠的笑容：“得等我像安全套发明前的妓女把里面的东西挖出来之后再说。”  
维吉尔抓住但丁的手：“你又不是妓女。”  
“哦，那就当我不想做意外怀孕的单身妈妈。”但丁声音轻快。  
抽回手，但丁爬了起来。塞在里面的东西拔出去时发出了响亮的水声，片刻之后白浊的液体流出他空虚了的后穴，顺着他的大腿内侧向下流动。黏腻腻的感觉让但丁皱了皱眉，无论如何他决定先清理再做爱。  
“你会怀孕吗？”维吉尔没头没脑地问了一句，紧接着他烦闷地哼了一声，“那也无所谓，我们再做一次。”  
“哦哦，真高兴你又准备好做爸爸了。”但丁开着玩笑，脱掉那条已经一塌糊涂的丁字裤，转头扔给维吉尔，“我就去冲个澡，别太想我。”  
之后但丁大摇大摆地走出了卧室，维吉尔捡起落到自己身上湿透了的内裤，心里五味杂陈。  
“不过，嘿！”在门口，但丁探出头来，“你要是能帮我清理就再好不过了，靠我自己好像还挺难挖出去的。”  
热心肠的斯巴达之子露出友善的笑容，他放下手中的东西，走去弟弟的身边牵起他的手：“乐意效劳。”

——TBC——


End file.
